Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc.
Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. simply known as Hanna-Barbera and also referred to as H-B Enterprises, H-B Production Company and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., was an American animation studio founded in 1957 by Tom and Jerry (cat and mouse duo) creators and former Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animation directors William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, in partnership with film director George Sidney. List of Shows from Hanna-Barbera *The Ruff and Reddy Show *The Huckleberry Hound Show **Huckleberry Hound **Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks **Hokey Wolf **Yogi Bear *The Quick Draw McGraw Show **Quick Draw McGraw **Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy **Snooper and Blabber *Loopy De Loop *The Flintstones *The Yogi Bear Show **Yogi Bear **Snagglepuss **Yakky Doodle *Top Cat *The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series **Wally Gator **Tochue Turtle & Dum Dum **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har *The Jetsons *The Magilla Gorilla Show **Magilla Gorilla **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long *Jonny Quest *The Peter Potamus Show **Peter Potamus **Breezly and Sneezly **Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *The Atom Ant Show **Atom Ant **Percious Pup **The Hillbilly Bears *The Secret Squirrel Show **Secret Squirrel **Squiddly Diddly **Winsome Witch *Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt *Laurel and Hardy *Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles **Frankenstein Jr. **The Impossibles *Space Ghost and Dino Boy **Space Ghost **Dino Boy *The Space Kidettes *The Abotto and Costello Cartoon Show *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio **Birdman **The Galaxy Trio *The Herculoids *Shazzan *Fantastic Four *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor **Moby Dick **Mighty Mightor *Samson & Goliath *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour **The Banana Splits **Arabian Knights **Micro Venturas **Danger Island *The Adventures of Gulliver *The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Wacky Races *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machies **Magnificent Muttley **Wing Dings *Cattanooga Cats **Cattanooga Cats **Around the World in 79 Days **It's the Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Harlem Globertrollers *Josie and the Pussycats *Where's Huddles? *The Pebble and Bamm-Bamm Show *Help!... It's The Hair Bear Bunch *The Funky Phantom *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Roman Holidays *Sealab 2020 *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *Speed Buggy *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Yogi's Gang *Super Friends *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Inch High, Private Eye *Jeannie *The Addams Family (1972 series) *Hong Kong Phooey *Devlin *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. *These Are the Days *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch *Korg: 70,000 BC *The Tom and Jerry Show (1970 series) **The Tom and Jerry Show **The Great Grape Ape **The Mumbley Cartoon Show *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour **The Scooby-Doo Show **Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Clue Club *Jabberjaw *Taggart's Treasure *Fred Flintstone and Friends *Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics *CB Bears **CB Bears **Posse Impossible **Blast-Off Buzzard **Undercover Elephant **Shake, Rattle and Roll **Heyyy, It's the King! *The Skatebirds **Woofer & Wimper, Dog Detective **The Robonic Stooges **Wonder Wheels **Mystey Island *The All-New Super Friends **The Wonder Twins *The Beach Girls *The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour *The Funny World of Fred and Bunni *The All New Popeye Hour **The Adventures of Popeye **Dinky Dog **Popeye's Treasure Hunt **The Popeye Sports Parade **Private Olive Oyl **Prehistoric Popeye *Yogi's Space Race **Galaxy Goof-Ups **Buford and the Galloping Ghost ***The Buford Files ***The Galloping Ghost *Challenge of the Super Friends *The Godzilla Power Hour **Godzilla **Jana of the Jungle *Go Go Globetrollers *The New Fred and Barney Show *Fred and Barney Meet the Thing **The New Fred and Barney Show **The Thing *Sergeant T.K. Yu *America vs. The World *Casper and the Angles *The New Shmoo *The Super Globetrollers *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The World's Greatest Super Friends *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo **The New Fred and Barney Show **The New Shmoo *Amigo and Friends *The B.B. Beegle Show *Super Friends *Hanna-Barbera's World of Super Adventures *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Fonz and the Happy Days *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show **Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo **Richie Rich *Laverne & Shirley in the Army *Space Stars **Teen Force **Space Ace and the Space Mutts **Space Ghost (new episodes) **The Herculoids (new episodes) **Space Stars Finale *The Kwicky Koala Show **Kwicky Koala **The Bungle Brothers **Crazy Claws **Dirty Dawg *Trollkins *The Smurfs **The Smurfs **Johan and Peewit *The Flintstone Funnies *The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show **The Little Rascals **Richie Rich **Pac-Man *Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour **Mork & Mindy **Laverne & Shirley with Special Guest Star the Fonz *The Scooby & Scrappy Puppy Hour **Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo **Scrappy and Yabba-Doo **The Puppy's New Adventures *Jokebook *Shirt Tales *The Gary Coleman Show *The Dukes *The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show **The Little Rascals **Richie Rich **Monchhichis *The Pac-Man/Rubik the Amazing Cube Hour **Pac-Man **Rubik, the Amazing Cube *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The Biskitts *Lucky Luke *Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince *Going Bananas *Snorks *Scary Scooby Funnies *Challenge of the GoBots *Pink Panther and Sons *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers *Paw Paws *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Galtar and the Golden Lance *The Super Power Team: Galactic Guardians *The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo *Scooby's Mystery Funhouse *The Berenstain Bears (1985 series) *CBS Storybreak *The Funtasic World of Hanna-Barbera *Teen Wolf *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *Pound Puppies (1986 series) *The Flintstone Kids *Foofur *Wildfire *Sky Commanders *Popeye and Son *Skedaddle *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Completely Metal Misadventures of Ed Grimley *The New Yogi Bear Show *Fantastic Max *The Furthur Adventures of SuperTed *Paddinton Bear (1989 series) *Dink the Little Dinosaur *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda *Tom & Jerry Kids **Droopy and Dripple **Spike and Tyke *Wake, Rattle & Roll **Basement Tech **Fender Bender 500 **Monster Tails *Gravedale High *Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone *The Pirates of Dark Water *Yo Yogi! *Young Robin Hood *Fish Police *Capitol Critters *The Addams Family (1992 series) *The New Adventures of Captain Planet *2 Stupid Dogs **Super Secret Secret Squirrel *Droopy, Master Detective **Screwball Squirrel *SWAT Kats: The Radical Sqaudron *What a Cartoon! *Dumb and Dumber (1995 series) *Dexter's Laboratory **Dial M for Monkey **The Justice Friends *Adventures from the Book of Virtures *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *Cave Kids *Johnny Bravo *Cow and Chicken **I Am Weasel *I Am Weasel *Jamal the Funny Frog *The Powerpuff Girls Gallery 2d1b433f0da1f1724a9055c42a7569f7.jpg TV Shows The_Ruff_and_Reddy_Show_(1957).jpg|The Ruff & Reddy Show (December 14, 1957) The_Huckleberry_Hound_Show_(1958).jpg|The Huckleberry Hound Show (September 29, 1958) The_Quick_Draw_McGraw_Show_(1959).jpg|The Quick Draw McGraw Show (September 19, 1959) Loopy_De_Loop_(1959).jpg|Loopy De Loop (November 5, 1959) The_Flintstones_(1960).jpg|The Flintstones (September 30, 1960) The_Yogi_Bear_Show_(1961).jpg|The Yogi Bear Show (January 30, 1961) Top_Cat_(1961).jpg|Top Cat (September 27, 1961) Wally_Gator_(1962).jpg|Wally Gator (September 3, 1962) Lippy_the_Lion_and_Hardy_Har_Har_(1962).jpg|Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (September 3, 1962) Touché_Turtle_and_Dum_Dum_(1962).jpg|Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (September 3, 1962) The Jetsons (1962).jpg|The Jetsons (September 23, 1962) The_Magilla_Gorilla_Show_(1964).jpg|The Magilla Gorilla Show (January 14, 1964) Jonny_Quest_(1964).jpg|Jonny Quest (September 18, 1964) The_Atom_Ant_Show_(1965).jpg|The Atom Ant Show (September 9, 1965) The_Peter_Potamus_Show_(1964).jpg|The Peter Potamus Show (September 16, 1964) The_Secret_Squirrel_Show_(1965).jpg|The Secret Squirrel Show (October 2, 1965) Samson_&_Goliath_(1967).jpg|Samson & Goliath (September 9, 1967) The_Banana_Splits_(1968).jpg|The Banana Splits (September 7, 1968) Scooby_Doo,_Where_Are_You!_(1969).jpg|Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (September 13, 1969) Speed_Buggy_(1973).jpg|Speed Buggy (September 8, 1973) 73BF30F7-B79E-4528-9AFD-DEDD3679A674.jpg|The Smurfs (September 12, 1981) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983).jpg|The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (September 10, 1983) The Biskitts (1983).jpg|The Biskitts (September 17, 1983) Lucky Luke (1983).jpg|Lucky Luke (October 15, 1984) Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince (1983).jpg|Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince (September 17, 1983) Going Bananas (1984).jpg|Going Bananas (September 15, 1984) Challenge of the GoBots (1984).jpg|Challenge of the GoBots (September 8, 1984) Pink Panther and Sons (1984).jpg|Pink Panther and Sons (September 8, 1984) Super Friends The Legendary Super Powers (1984).jpg|Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers (September 8, 1984) Snorks (1984).jpg|Snorks (September 15, 1984) Scary Scooby Funnies (1984).jpg|Scary Scooby Funnies (October 20, 1984) Paw Paws (1985).jpg|Paw Paws (October 31, 1985) Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985).jpg|Yogi's Treasure Hunt (September 6, 1985) Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985).jpg|Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) The Super Powers Team Galactic Guardians (1985).jpg|The Super Powers: Team Galactic Guardians (September 7, 1985) The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo (1985).jpg|The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo (September 7, 1985) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985).jpg|Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (September 7, 1985) The Berenstain Bears (1985).jpg|The Berenstain Bears (September 14, 1985) CBS Storybreak (1985).jpg|CBS Storybreak (March 30, 1985) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1985).jpg|The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1985) Teen Wolf (1986).jpg|Teen Wolf (September 13, 1986) The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986).jpg|The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (September 14, 1986) The Flintstone Kids (1986).jpg|The Flintstone Kids (September 6, 1986) Foofur (1986).jpg|Foofur (September 13, 1986) Wildfire (1986).jpg|Wildfire (September 13, 1986) Pound Puppies (1986).jpg|Pound Puppies (September 13, 1986) Sky Commanders (1987).jpg|Sky Commanders (July 5, 1987) Popeye and Son (1987).jpg|Popeye and Son (September 12, 1987) Skedaddle (1988).jpg|Skedaddle (Fall 1988) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988).jpg|A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (September 10, 1988) The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988).jpg|The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (September 10, 1988) The New Yogi Bear Show (1988).jpg|The New Yogi Bear Show (September 12, 1988) Fantastic Max (1988).jpg|Fantastic Max (September 17, 1988) The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1988).jpg|The Further Adventures of SuperTed (January 31, 1989) Paddinton Bear (1989).jpg|Paddinton Bear (December 2, 1989) Dink the Little Dinosaur (1989).jpg|Dink the Little Dinosaur (September 16, 1989) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990).jpg|Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (September 15, 1990) The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990).jpg|The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (September 16, 1990) Tom & Jerry Kids (1990).jpg|Tom & Jerry Kids (September 8, 1990) Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990).jpg|Wake, Rattle & Roll (September 17, 1990) Gravedale High (1990).jpg|Gravedale High (September 8, 1990) Midnight Patrol Adventures in the Dream Zone (1990).jpg|Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone (September 1, 1990) The Pirates of Dark Water (1991).jpg|The Pirates of Dark Water (February 25, 1991) Yo Yogi! (1991).jpg|Yo Yogi! (September 14, 1991) Young Robin Hood (1991).jpg|Young Robin Hood (September 15, 1991) Capitol Critters (1992).jpg|Capitol Critters (January 31, 1992) Fish Police (1992).jpg|Fish Police (February 28, 1992) The Addams Family (1992).jpg|The Addams Family (September 14, 1992) 2 Stupid Dogs (1993).jpg|2 Stupid Dogs (September 5, 1993) The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1993).jpg|The New Adventures of Captain Planet (September 11, 1993) Droopy, Master Detective (1993).jpg|Droopy, Master Detective (September 11, 1993) SWAT Kats The Radical Sqaudron (1993).jpg|SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (September 11, 1993) What_a_Cartoon!_(1995).jpg|What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) Dumb and Dumber The Animated Series (1995).jpg|Dumb and Dumber (October 28, 1995) Dexter's Laboratory (1996).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (April 27, 1996) Adventures_from_the_book_of_virtues_from_Hanna-Barbera.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996) The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996).jpg|The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (August 26, 1996) Cave_Kids_(1996).jpg|Cave Kids (September 21, 1996) Johnny Bravo (1997).jpg|Johnny Bravo (July 7, 1997) Cow and Chicken (1997).jpg|Cow and Chicken (July 15, 1997) I Am Weasel (1997).jpg|I Am Weasel (July 22, 1997) Jamal_The_Funny_Frog_Show_from_Hanna-Barbera_Cartoons.png|Jamal the Funny Frog (1997) 6CE562FF-3B89-4561-A738-DA43567E5A23.jpeg|The Powerpuff Girls (November 18, 1998) Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Studios